superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken'ichi Akama
is . Biography Goggle V Akama is a 22-year-old world class explorer and mountain climber. By saving Dr. Hongou from Deathdark's Madaramen, he came to realize what peril the world was in. His forehead jewel is the ruby (it has the lowest roll call pitch), symbolizing the lost civilization of Atlantis. His rhythmic gymnastic apparatus is the rope, which is similar to the ropes he uses when rappelling. Turboranger .]] Ken'ichi and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GoggleRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to VulEagle to his successors from DynaRed to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Akama fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GoggleRed powers are later utilised by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Akama and his teammates have their powers once more. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ken'ichi, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen, , , Gavan and arrive to assist the Goggle V. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, GogglePink, , Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynaman. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed: to be added GoggleRed Mecha *Goggle Jet Arsenal *Goggle Brace *Goggle Sabre *Red Ruby Whip *Red Rope *Goggle Machine Attacks *Red Punch *Red Kick *Red Ruby Beam *Red Windmill Design GoggleRed wears a red cloth suit with a white torso rounded down towards a stripe around the belt-buckle, with a white belt and a buckle in a triangular form; the long top of the triangle is a stretched-out letter "G" with the Arabic number "5" filling the rest. His gloves are white with a red band around the wrists and the boots are pure white. A pin with the Goggle V logo is pinned on his left side and a scarf flows around his neck. Beneath the belt is a white pocket where he keeps his Goggle Sabre. The helmet is split in three, with a red top and a gray mouthpiece at the bottom. His visor is black with the relief from above the visor falling down making it appear similar to a pair of goggles instead of uniform. Above the visor is an ornate design with a red ruby in the center carved in the shape of a circle, a representation of the number "1". Ranger Key The is Ken'ichi Akama's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GoggleRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red)), who used it to fight as GoggleRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Sneak Brothers. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Go-Busters. The Goggle V keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Goggle V keys were defeated by Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ken'ichi received his key and became GoggleRed once more. Red Spirit As the sixth Red, GoggleRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations Deathdark Red: Goggle Red's evil counterpart in Deathdark V, a team made of five ninja Spotmen who use a transformation technique similar to Tanuki Mozoo to become the heroes. As with the rest of Deathdark V, Deathdark Red appears similar to Goggle Red with slight differences, its scarf is the color of his uniform (red) instead of pure white, its weapon is black in color and the team introduction pose has their arms going downwards instead of upwards like the Goggle V entry pose. Also unlike the original Goggle Red, Deathdark Red does not have the energy of the ruby. Deathdark Red was defeated in a swordfight by Goggle Red. Upon defeat, along with the rest of the team, it changed back to an ordinary Spotman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ken'ichi Akama is portrayed by Ryouji Akagi. As GoggleRed, his suit actor was Kazuo Niibori. Notes *Aspects of Akama appears to have been influenced in his creation by Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Jr., also known as "Indiana Jones", who was the main character of Raiders of the Lost Ark, which was released a year prior to Goggle V. Both characters are tomb-raiding adventurers who work for a public firm and whose most notable weapon is a whip or rope. *Although Goggle V never aired in the US in any form, a doll version of GoggleRed can be seen in the opening of later seasons of The Facts of Life, years before any Sentai arrived in the US outside Hawaiian adaptations. External links *GoggleRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GoggleRed at the Dice-O Wiki